1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in note/memo boards and more particularly to a note/memo board which can be readily mounted on a housing of an information display device such as a computer monitor, cash register, personal computer and other information display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Note/memo boards have found use in a wide variety of applications including use in the home, office and automobile. Such note/memo boards are known to incorporate a wide variety of surfaces including a permeable surface suitable for receiving push pins, or a surface suitable for writing on, such as a chalkboard, or a write-on/wipe off surface.
Technology has introduced the computer monitor or other information display device, such as a cash register digital display, in virtually every aspect of every day life. However, these information display devices have not eliminated the necessity of hand written notes as reminders of important tasks or important information. Evidence of this fact is easily seen in the office environment where office workers commonly attach POST-IT.TM. notes to their computer monitor housing. The use of dozens of notes attached to the monitor looks untidy and often results in the loss notes due to the fact that the housing is not adapted to receive such notes.